One call changes all
by Mistress of Darkness Katana
Summary: She was his first wife. He had another wife now. So why was he so jealous of her new man err demon lover?
1. Chapter 1

Edward sighed. 136 years. He has been married to Bella for 136 years. They had been happy the first 98 years but after that they had somehow began to drift apart. Don't get him wrong he did care for her, but as a sister. The love they both shared was nothing but brotherly and sisterly affection. Renesme who was not 18 in human years full understood even if she was sad her parents did not love each other.

He reach for his phone. His fingers hesitated as he was just about to dial HER number. Should he call her? She was always their for him and his siblings. What if Esme started another fight with her? Esme did not like her for nothing.

"To hell with it." Edward growled as he dialed the number he would never forget.

"Speak." A woman's cold voice demanded. He could already see her. Her beautiful ice blue eyes with speaks of gold and green narrowing, full ruby red lips set in a firm line.

"Mother." He finally spoke up.

"Edward?"

"Hai Mother its me."

"To what do I owe the pleasure of this call? Certainly Esme would not be pleased to know you have called me. Are you well?"

Edward smiled. Even if she was cold she still held and unparalleled sense of a mother's maternal instincts. But his smiled faded at her questione. "Mother I need to talk. My marrage..." he trailed off as he put his head in his hand.

"Your feelings have changed, yet you and the girl know not how to tell your family much less Esme. So you seek the comfort of your mother."

"How?"

"I know you and my others well Edward or do you doubt what I say."

"No."

"Hn, I shall be there at the first sight of darkness withig the sky."

"Thank you." and she hung up. Edward felt somewhat relived. With his mother coming everything will work out, it always did.

"Edward?" he turned to the door. Edward smiled. "Alice, Rosalie." both woman stepped into his room.

"Who was that?" Rosalie questioned her gold eyes shinning with curiosity. Alice gave a small smile. She was the only one who knew about him and Bella and she also knew who he called.

"I called Mother."

Rosalie's eyes widened. "But Edward!" she protested. "You know Esme will not like this!" she hissed.

Edward frowned. "Rose can you honestly tell me you don't want to see her?" Rosalie snapped her mouth shut.

"So," she said after a few minutes. "Why is Mother coming here?"

"Rose you'll find out soon enough." Alice said as she looped her arm with Rosalie's. "Let's get ready for Mom's arrival."


	2. Chapter 2

The sound of an engine had them all raise their heads. Who could that be? They all walked out the door to see who could be coming. A smoky gray black koenigsegg ccxr speed towards them. They watched as the car slowed down and stopped at the front.

The doors automatically opened up vertically and a long milky leg wearing black ankle tight 4 inch stiletto heels, planted itself on the ground as she got out of the car.

"Kagome?" Carslie questioned as he took her in. She wore black skinny jeans that hugged her lower body to perfection, a gray tank hugged her upper body with a black leather jacket. Her silky black hair was tied in a low ponytail letting it fall to her knees.

Kagome's cold blue eyes landed on them. They could clearly see the green and amber speaks in her eyes more so due to her black eye liner.

"Mother." Edward said as he walked over to her and brought her into a hug. Kagome ran her long elegant fingers over his hair.

"I am here. You may tell me what you wish." She said.

"Why is she here Edward." Esme demanded. Esme glared a Kagome. She hated her. She was Carslies' first wife and the children know HER as mother while they call her Esme. Not to mention the fact that Kagome was beautiful and her eyes were not vampire colors.

"I called her here." Edward answered as he released Kagome.

"Why did you call Kagome?" Carslie asked. Kagome then spoke. "It is best you sit down for what my son and his mate wish to say."

Bella cleared her throat. "So, how are you is mom? Like isn't Esme his mom?" Kagome rosa a brow. "When she was married to Carslie he turned me, Rosalie, Emmett, and Alice for her." Edward explained as they all sat down in the living room.

"But back to the matter at hand." Edward sighed. Kagome placed a hand on his shoulder. "Speak or I shall my son."

"Me and Bella are splitting up." Might as well say it out right.

"What!"


	3. Chapter 3

Okao have been debating:

Should I have Kagome stay with her demon Lover or should I have her and Charalie get back together?

But another suggestion my lovly friend has brought up is...

Should she bee with both;P

Oh and who ever said I have committed Plagiarism what the hell do you mean? I for the life of me have absolutly no idea what you mean? At least have the decency to explain this to me! But really I will not stoop to your leave and Play your petty little game.

Anyways get back to me on your thoughts about the pairings!


	4. Chapter 4

"But Edward?" Esme frantically spoke. Why was he leaving Bella? "You!" she turned on Kagome. "Why encourage him to leave the woman he loves!" she demanded. Damn her! Why can't she just stay out of their lives! She was here so Kagome had no need to be here! But still the though had her smirk 'Carslie left her for ME.'

Edward frowned at Esme's thoughts. "I would appreciate it of you would not think of her like that." Esme jumped. She had forgotten he could read her mind.

"Dude! Why are you and Bells splitting'! What about Renesme?" Emmett asked.

"I only want my parents happiness. They are not happy and so I will go along with it." Renesme said. Bella gave a nod. "it's true. Edward and I don't love each others as lovers but siblings now."

Kagome listened to all the talk going around. She was glad her children understood the situation. Suddenly music filled the room.

"Yeah, yeah

When I walk on by, girls be looking like damn he fly

I pimp to the beat, walking on the street in my new lafreak, yeah

This is how I roll, animal print, pants outta control,

It's Redfoo with the big afro

And like Bruce Leroy I got the glow

Ah... Girl look at that body [x3]

Ah... I work-"

Kagome grabbed her phone and clicked talk. "How many times must I tell you to not put an infuriating song as your ring tone Kitsune." she demanded. "I care not if you believe the song was meant for you... Get to the point of this call Shippo... Damn it... I see... Very well." and she hung up.

"Mom who was that?" Emmett asked. "My other son." Kagome answered as she opened the door and walked out with them hot on her heels.

Kagome looked around her. Her eyes scanned every stone, tree, and bush. "Kagome what is it." Carslie asked. Suddenly what sounded like branched braking reached their ears. Trees began to collapse as 5 beings and two panthers a little bigger then the La Push wolves appeared.

"Nice to see you again Kagome." a female said. She had lavender colored hair and blue eyes. She was dressed in ninja clothing as we're the others.

"Hinasola, you are not welcomed leave now." Kagome demanded. Hinasola smirked. "No can do Milady, you see I have orders for your head." Kagome rosa a brow. "Kai." she stated more then asked. Hinasola smirked. "He did say you were a smart one." and she moved in to punch Kagome. Kagome seeing this bent her body back and slammed both her palms on the ground and pushed her lower body up to kick Hinasola sending her flying.

One of the men speed at her and spun in the air as a black came out of his boot. Just as he was going to hit Kagome's back she spun on her heel and raised her foot, he went crashing into the trees.

"Remind me to call her next time I need back up." Emmett whispered to jasper who was beside him. Jasper nodded never taking his eyes off of the woman his siblings and wife called mother.

The man slowly got up and whistled. A dog came to his side. "Listen boy. When I say attack her." the dog growled an Ok. The man watched carefully as Kagome tangoed with a dog and two other. Right when Kagome through the dead dog at the two men, he gave the signal by shooting a dagger at Kagome. The dog jumped at patched onto Kagome's leg.

"Release me you mongrel." Kagome snarled as she snapped the dogs neck and shot the dagger back at the man hitting him in the chest.

Hinasola exchanged a glance with the last girl standing seeing as the two other men were unconscious. Both nodded as the girl ran towards the Cullen's. They had no time to react as she raises a sword above her head to kill Alice, jasper, and Emmett in one sweep.

Kagome quickly ran after her and just as she was going to bring her blade down Kagome punched her so hard her skull cracked wide open.

Hinasola took the opportunity to attack. She saided her Naginata and slashes at Kagome's back also managing to cut the dead girl head just as she saided to the trees.

Kagome screamed in pain as her shoulder was ripped open. The bone was visible as were the ones on her shoulder.

"Kagome!" Carslie caught her as she fell. The blood was just pouring from her wounds.

"We need to-" he was cut off by a growl. A green orb shot through the trees and into the ground. Once he dust cleared the gasped.

He was handsome with light-skin and pointy ears, golden amber eyes and knee-length silver hair with short bangs. He had a Prussian blue crescent moon on his forehead that can be seen beneath his bangs. There were two magenta stripes on each cheek and on the sides of his wrists, as well as one magenta stripe on each of his eye lids. He wore armor which includes a spiked pauldron that covered his left shoulder attached to the upper section of his cuirass. His Kimono was mostly white with a red and white cherry blossom flower crest at the collar and sleeves, showing that he is of royal birth. He wears Sashinuki Hakama, (a type of traditional flowing Japanese pants), which are gathered at the ankles producing the "ballooning" effect. His footwear consists of flat pointed ankle-high boots. The left side of his collar features the crest of the Azai clan. On his right shoulder is a white object that appears to have a fluffy appearance.

The man barred his fangs at then all. "You will release her at once." he growled. His sclera began to bleed crimson at the sight of the male holding his pack mate.

"Who are you." Rosalie growled. This man was NOT touching her mother. The mans growled increased in volume. Renesme suddenly stiffened when his eyes met hers. "Half-breed trash." he sneered. Both Bella and Edward moved to block her from view. "What did you just call her." Bella growled.

"This Sesshomaru does not associate himself with the likes of you kind." and he would have continued had Kagome not woken up.

"S-Sesshomaru." she whimpered. Kagome staggered out of Carslie's arms and to Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru's eyes returned to normal once she had made it to his arms.

"Mate..."


	5. Chapter 5

He was patrolling his lands when he felt it. The burning sensation on his neck. Is was hot and if he was anyone but himself he would have cried out in pain. His eyes flashed red as he was enveloped in his green orb. Someone had dared to hurt HIS mate-to-be!

As he forcefully passed through the Makai barrier and in no time was in the Ningenkai. His rage seemed to grow more and more as he felt more pain from their connection. He could not wrap his mind on her being hurt. He leaves the Ningenkai to patrol his lands in the Makai only for her to be HURT.

He was suddenly but only 2 miles away from her. He ran with such speed that he arrived in but a few minutes. What he saw was not to his liking.

His Kagome was being held in the arms of another man. His beast snarled.

'RIP THE MAN WHO HOLDS WHAT IS OURS!' his beast roared.

He barred his fangs at then all. "You will release her at once." he growled. His could see crimson seeping into his eyes at the sight of the male holding his pack mate.

"Who are you." The attractive -as far as a human went- woman growled. His growls increased in volume. The child to the left suddenly stiffened when his eyes met hers. "Half-breed trash." he sneered. Even if he was somewhat more tolerable towards half-breeds he still disliked them. He saw a girl with long brown hair and a male with wild bronze hair moved to block her from his view. "What did you just call her." the girl growled.

"This Sesshomaru does not associate himself with the likes of your kind." and he would have continued had Kagome not woken up.

"S-Sesshomaru." she whimpered. Kagome staggered out of the blonds arms and to him. He felt his beast returned somewhat normal once she had made it to his arms.

"Mate..." he whispered. His beast relaxed yet remained on guard. She whimpered and his beast cried out. His nose brushed her neck and he stiffened.

"Why have you not come to me Miko!" he demanded once he realized why she had gotten hurt in the first place. Kagome flinched. "You have been busy Sesshomaru, I wished not to bother you." she gave a weak laughed. Sesshomaru growled. "You fool." and his fangs sunk into her neck. Kagome cried out in pain as she felt his poison and blood enter her body.

"Kagome!" the shouted of those she called family had her weakly open her eyes. They watched in morbid fascination as she seemed to transform.

Kagome's hair turned to that of pure silver, her eyes turned to a molten lava gold color highlighted by red eyeshadow. On each cheek she gained twin pink jagged pink tattoos and a purple silver crescent moon on her head.

Sesshomaru slowly pulled his fangs out from her neck and licked the wound watching as her other ones healed.

Kagome gave him a small smile with her eyes as she got up. She swayed a little but he places his hands on her slim waist to steady her.

"I have much to explain it seems."


	6. Chapter 6

"Ok explain." Esme demanded making the others fidget. This would not be pretty. Edward and Renesme frowned as they heard Esme's thoughts.

'Stupid bitch! She always has to make herself the center of attention doesn't she! But then again...' And evil smile which she hid slid onto her face. 'It will be fun to take another man she loves again, this Sesshomaru sure is handsome.' Edward made a mental note to talk to his mother later. Renesme on the other hand glared at Esme.

"Esme please." Bella sighed. She could see as clear as day Esme's hate and she did not like it. And by Renesme's glare she knew she was right.

"You will not speak of my Alpha Bitch as such." Sesshomaru lowly spoke. His eyes held a small ring on red around them letting Kagome know his beast was right bellow the surface.

"Alpha Bitch?" Emmett smirked at her. Kagome raised her hand a smacked him in the back of his head at the same time Rosalie had. Emmett yelped. "Oww!"

"Keep your mind out of the gutter Emmett." Rosalie growled. Kagome shook her head. "We have lost track my children." As soon as she knew she had their attention she began.

"On my last time of dying it was at the hands of my enemy. He had killed me while in battle as well as my friends and family. As I lied dying a vampire by the name of Aro had changed me and taken my to Italy with him. It was their I met Carlisle and we married. Seeing as I could not have children he changed Edward, Rosalie, and Emmett for me. But Carlisle met Esme and we slit while Alice and Jasper joined for her. So as I wondered I went to Rio de Janeiro and met my adopted son from my human life, who had been raised by Sesshomaru. When me and Sesshomaru met she had as you say hit it off and became lovers. But, one night while in the throws of passion he had bitten me changing me into a demon with his blood and poison."

/Flashback/ (Slight Lime)

Kagome ran her claws down Sesshomaru's back as he kissed her neck. She moaned in pleasured pain as he continued to dominate her body, filling her to the brim. She closed her eyes as he rolled his hips hitting that spot. He trailed his clawed hands up her body grabbing her breast and messaging.

"What is it you need Miko?" Sesshomaru questioned his voice husky and deep.

"Y-You." He gave a trust of approval. "Say it Ka-Go-Me." He taunted. Kagome gave him a hard hiss while cutting his tongue with her fang and glared at him through pleasure hazed eyes. "I want you, you arrogant pampered pooch." And next thing she knew she was slammed harder onto the bed.

Sesshomaru snarled. "I shall show you a pampered pooch!" And he sunk his fangs into her neck just as he rammed into her welcoming depths.

Kagome screamed from both his blood and poison as well as the pleasure he gave her. Suddenly a bright light enveloped her and when it faded Sesshomaru's breath caught. He had thought her gorgeous before but now. He took in her molten amber eyes, her silver hair, and her makings. His eyes glazed over in lust.

"Be prepared for you shall not be leaving this room anytime soon."

/End of Flashback/

"I had stayed as such for a month before my body reverted back to that of Vampiress and so every month I must drink from Sesshomaru." She finished.


	7. Chapter 7

Hello,

I know many of you are probably disappointed that this is not a chapter but I have a request. I need someone to help write the following

Hearts and New Lives

Eyes

Call Changes All

and The Past Shall Always Repeat

Legacy

I know many of you have been pleading with me to write more chapters, but many things are happening now. A child in my brothers class wrote a threatening note and the teacher is blaming my brother, there are of course my medical issues such as;

1- I faint and have been in the hospital a lot. I have broken a bone, given myself a small concussion, and strain a ligament in the back of my neck the times I have fainted. No one can find out why I am having these episode that have been going on for years and it is only until now I have desided to speak about it after fainting on my mother in the hospital after having a horrible asthma attack.

2- my family has kind of slit apart and are taking sides in a fight we -more like mine- had

3- I am having surgery (which I have to go in again)

4- my horrible asthma attacks and chest pains. They get so back you can't move my body even an inch or I will start screaming in agony. I have even torn at my skin in my chest from clenching it so back with my nails.

5-high school

Please PM me or email me at 14 And if you have other stories you would wish to help with let me know. I will try to update soon.


	8. Chapter 8

One call changes all

Kagome leaned back into Sesshomaru's chest and closed her eyes in content when she felt his strong muscular arms warp around her. She then turned, her face softening the slightest at Rosalie and Alice completely ignoring Esme. "You know if you wish," she paused before she continued. "You may have children."

Both girls sucked in a breathe of air. "How!" Rosalie instantly demanded as she stood from her seat to kneel in front of Kagome. Her chest tightened in anticipation and if her heart was like a humans she knew she would be able to see her breast move with every beat.

Kagome gave her an understanding look. She knew how she felt after all she was once in her position and knew what it was like to not be able to have children.

"I must preform a spell on you and once its done I can assure you, you will feel and watch as your baby grows. You will and can be a mother." She answered after she saw the looks both Edward and Renesme were giving her. 'Don't say how' their eyes spoke as they sent a side glance to Esme.

...

Esme POV

'They can have children? That bitch! She can have kids! No!' But soon a smirk made its way to her face. 'I'll just listen to what she says and once she tells them how I can have kids myself and then no one will need her!'

So she listened and when Kagome only gave a small answer. 'Damn it! Whats the spell about!'

...

Normal POV

"Come to my hotel room and we shall talk but for how back to the matter at hand." And she turned her golden eyes to Edward. "I was in my office when my pup called me asking for my aid." She said.

Edward nodded. "I wanted her to be here when I told you all what was going on. Me and Bella have decided that we no longer love each other and wish to separate but remain siblings." He finally let out. "We realized that what we had was not love. What we found in each other was comfort and we realize that now." Bella smiled.

Alice stood and hugged her. "I support you a hundred percent Bella, you too Edward." The others nodded agreeing fully.

"Well as long as you two are positive about this I have nothing more to say but that I am with you." Carlisle said.

Esme gave a loud cry as she jumped to her feet. "You are tearing my family apart! Why the hell can't you just except that I won! You lost!"

Kagome's eyes flashed red as she got up. She sat Rosalie next to Sesshomaru who pulled her to his side seeing as she was still in shock with the who possible baby solution (I'm going to have the girls have Sesshomaru be their father/run to person besides Kagome. It will be like Rin and him.)

Kagome bared pearly white fangs at Esme. "I an not the one who ruined this family Esme. No, far from it. Carlisle was my husband and who took him from me. You are the one who tore this family apart not I." And she turned to grab her purse. "I am leaving for how. Girls, boys you know where to find me." She then left with her. silver hair trailing behind her.

Sesshomaru stood up from his seat and began to walk out the door. "Be happy I do not kill you." He said as his golden eyes locked with Esme causing her to shiver in fear.


	9. Chapter 9

One cal changes all

*WARNING LEMON DON'T READ IF YOU DON'T LIKE AND ITS MY FIRST SO BE NICE PLEASE*

His lips trailed hot opened mouth kisses down her neck causing a fire to ignite within her. Seeshomaru's claws ran un and down her sides leaving goosebumps in their wake.

A snarl tore through Kagome her anger still on an all time high. "Let your anger free." Sesshomaru whispered his voice hot sex. His fangs grazed her neck causing Kagome's golden eyes to flash red. In one swift movement she flipped him over and began to kiss his neck down his chest. "You wish to see my anger? So be it." And her claws ran down his chest leaving red welts making Sesshomaru his in pleasured pain.

Sesshomaru's golden eyes took her in. She was in nothing but a lacy black bra and black lacy panties. His hand trailed down her shapely leg and to her ankle tight stiletto heels. He felt himself harden at the thought. He would have never thought himself to be aroused by a female in heels but Kagome in her heels set fire to his aching member.

He raised his hand and brought his hand down cutting her bra off and setting her breast free. He began to message her breast making her nipples harden.

Kagome moaned as she moved her hips making her clothed core rub against Sesshomaru's clothed member. In anger she stopped down his body and ripped his black briefs off. She soon began to pleasure him the best way she knew how. Sesshomaru moaned as he flipped her and hooked his flawed finger with her underwear and pulled causing it to snap. He lowered his head and licked her socked core. Kagome mewed in pleasure as his tongue was replaced with his fingers.

"Say my name." He ordered as he slowed his pace. Kagome growled in hatred. "You better pick up the fucking pace." Sesshomaru smirked at seeing her loss of control of her emotions. "Say my name or you shall be left to pleasure yourself."

Kagome whimpered as he pulled his fingers away. "S-sesshomaru." She cried in hopes of him giving her release. "What Miko?" He asked deciding to be sadistic with her.

"I want you, you fucking mutt!" She shouted as she made a moved to flip them again but he moved and pinned her down.

"You called me at mutt."

"Then please me!"

"I do not think I should now."

"If you do not then I will look elsewhere for pleasure." She threatened.

"No!" And a red eyes Sesshomaru looked over her.

Kagome smirked. "Show me what you've got big-boy~" and she cried out when he slammed his large member into her.

*END OF LEMON*

...

"What the hell." Rosalie growled at Emmet and told him to be quiet. She moved to the car where Alice, Jasper, and Edward were.

"Where we going babe? It's 10 o'clock!" Emmet whispered.

"We are going to mothers." Was all she said as they got in. Edward started the care and silently drove away. They had snuck out as to not alert Esme as to where they where headed. Esme was still mad and none of them wished to deal with her at the moment.

"To get pregnant?" Emmet asked. Rosalie remained silent with he head turned to the side. Alice placed a hand on he shoulder. "It's our only chance. Let's hope this works."

End of chapter.


End file.
